


A silent second chance

by Pawnshop57



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance...........right?





	1. Alone

‘I landed safely. You dealt with red yet?’ Neo texted to Romen. (Five minutes later) ‘Daddy?’ BOOM! Neo turned around to see the airship explode in the air and start to fall to the ground, ‘No, god please no.’ she thought to herself. Neo sprinted over to the wreckage in search for her father who was the only family she had. ‘Daddy no, please no, please.’ Neo kept searching until she found his hat and shortly after, his body under some debris. Neo, barely able to push the debris off him, begins to try to shake him awake. Neo is a selective mute, so she only takes when she is comfortable, like when she is with her father unless she is in a place unfamiliar to her. For the first time in a couple of months, she spoke. “Daddy! Daddy, wake up!” Neo shock Romen but he was unresponsive and pale, he was also not moving at all, whatsoever. “Daddy?” Neo began to become terrified at the possibility of- no it just couldn't be,right? Neo checked her father’s pulse and felt nothing, she placed her ear to where his heart would be and heard nothing. “No, no no no no nonononono, please no.” Neo mumbled to herself while attempting to do CPR on him. Neo doesn't know how much time has passed but she could guess a lot of time has went by and still nothing, her father was dead before her. Neo began to cry and she held onto her father’s lifeless body in a hug, breaking down mentally at the realization that she was alone now with no family whatsoever.

“NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO! (Neo looks up at the sky) WHY GOD!?!?!?!?” Neo just sat there and sobbed uncontrollably. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched from a distance. Qrow and Ironwood watched from a distance at the horror show they weren't expecting to find. Ironwood begins to approach her but Qrow stopped him, “No, she’s suffered enough, lets leave her alone.” Ironwood looked back at the crying girl and sighed. “Alright, fine.” he says and the two walked away. A few hours had passed and Neo was no longer holding on to her father’s lifeless body and she also stopped crying and just stared at the body, motionless and broken. Neo picked up his hat and put it on her own head and picked up his cane, then stood up. She took one last long look at Romen’s body and vowed to avenge him. Red wasn't to blame here even though she was what brought her father to the roof of the airship but CINDER! THAT WHORE! If it was never for her then Romen would never have had never been on that airship to begin with! He would be robbing a bank or a Dust store right alongside her as a team, but now he is gone and it’s Cinder’s fault and now she was going to make her pay in blood, but she didn't know how.

There was no way she was going to take on Cinder on her own, NO WAY! It just seemed like a hopeless dream to her. She has nothing now and was all alone. She was NOT going back to Cinder, Vail is overrun by Grimm, She’s a wanted criminal, some of Becon’s huntresses know who she is,hell, she even almost killed one of them. What was she supposed to do? She was alone in this world now, Cinder will eventually realize that Neo’s abandoned them and will most likely do something about it and when they find her, she was dead. Mercury, Emerald, Adam, and ESPECIALLY Cinder were WAY above her skill level and would mop up the floor with her. Neo looked up and saw a sign that pointed to some villages and to the Kingdom of Mistral. Mistral was a long, long, long way away but decided to go there anyway, why not? She had nothing better to do anyway. Neo took one last look at her father's dead body, “I’ll miss you daddy, goodbye. I’ll avenge you, I swear I will. I don’t know how I’m gonna do it, but I’ll kill them all. Emerald,Mercury, and even Cinder. I’ll avenge you daddy, I swear.” Neo Begin walking, leaving her father’s body behind.


	2. Redemption

Neo, after two weeks of walking, was tired and hungry beyond belief. She also had her clothes torn badly from constant Grimm and bandit attacks,and was also filthy as all hell. She looked like she was buried alive and escaped, her feet bleed from the blisters forming on her feet from her constant nonstop walking and they hurt like hell. Her hair was disheveled and dirty like the rest of her. But upon seeing a abandoned building, she decided to rest for a while until her feet stopped hurting from walking for two weeks without any rest. Being in the woods made her feel paranoid. She didn't want to rest for fear of being attacked for waiting too long and something catching up to her, but she couldn't walk any further and needed sleep BADLY! She decided to rest, eat some food if there was any, and let her feet heal from walking so much. Her feet hurt like hell. Neo immediately fell asleep when she found the abandoned shack and saw a bed, Neo delved straight for it and passed out.

( A few hours later) Team RNJR was walking down the road on their way to Mistral and was starting to get tired after a while and soon decided that they should stop and rest. They soon found an abandoned shack and decided to rest in there until morning. As they entered, they were surprised to see a girl sleeping on the bed and in such bad condition too. But when Ruby entered and saw the girl she gasped and pulled out Crescent Rose and aimed the gun at the girl's head, ready to kill her. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all surprised at this and quickly stopped her and asked what had gotten into her. Ruby explained all she knew about this girl from past encounters and everyone seemed to understand and looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. But the girl began to wake up from hearing a sound of some sort of machine and the sound of people talking. As the now terrified girl woke up, she looked in horror as she saw three unfamiliar people and in front of them was her, Red. 

‘OH SHIT!’ Neo screamed in her head as she started to cry out of fear you feel when you truly believe without a doubt in your mind that your looking at approaching death before you and your life is soon to be over, but you don’t want to accept it because you're not ready. Neo fell out of the bed with a thud and covered her head with her arms to brace for the impact that would end her suffering. Deep down Neo wanted them to kill her, to end her suffering and put her out of her misery, give the sweet release of death and let her see her daddy in the afterlife but no such blow came. Neo slowly looked up at them still profusely crying. She looked at her enemies with fear in her eyes. Neo started to put one hand over her injuries she sustained from her last bandit attack. Her leg was broken and she was shot twice in the stomach. Ruby saw the girl’s injuries but not before she saw her reaction to seeing Ruby. Ruby was shocked by this and wasn't expecting it at all. Neo forced herself to speak, “Please, don’t kill me.” she whispered just loud enough for them to hear her. “You and your friends killed two of my freinds and you tried to kill my sister and you tried to kill me! Why shouldn't I kill you right now?!” Ruby shouted but Neo seemed to become less afraid and even relieved. “Well, I know you won't now, because if you were going to actually kill me, I would be dead right no-” Neo was cut off short by Ruby firing a shot that scraped the side of Neo’s head, Ruby seemed agitated and mumbled “Dammit,missed.” under her breath and Neo realized she was wrong and her fear returned to her 12x greater and began crying again and braced for another bullet to strike her as she curled up in a ball and leaned against the wall.

“RUBY WAIT! STOP!” the one with blond hair shouted as he grabbed Ruby’s rifle and tried to take it from her. The other’s helped and Ren and Nora restrained Ruby and took away her weapon, stopping her from doing something they knew she would regret. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ruby yelled, “STOP THIS RUBY! NOW! CALM DOWN! LOOK AT THIS GIRL,SHE”S TERRIFIED AND INJURED! I DON'T CARE WHO SHE WAS AFFILIATED WITH IN THE PAST! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU'RE GONNA REGRET!” shouted Jaune. Ruby calmed down and looked at the injured, scared girl crying in front of her, Neo then whispered, “Please, I don’t wanna die. Please, don’t kill me.” Neo mumbles something under her breath but is unaware that they could hear her, “Daddy, please come help me, I’m scared, I don’t wanna die, please save me, daddy.” Ruby and the other’s didn't know what to make of any of this but all Ruby DID know was that she felt guilty for what she just did to this girl and was trying to hold back her own tears of guilt. Finally Ruby approached the girl and tries to comfort her but Neo’s fear intensified even more when she saw Ruby kneeling right down in front of her and freaked out and tried to crawl to her parasol she foolishly tossed across the room when she saw the bed. Before she could grab it, Ruby beat her to it and tossed it away and Neo’s face read clear as day that she thinks this is her end and that Ruby will soon stab her or something and she will die in this shack where no one will find her body.

“Hey, hey calm down alright relax. I’m sorry I shot at you, that was wrong of me to do that, okay? I’m sorry, really I am. Are you okay?” Ruby asked the poor girl, putting her hands on her shoulders and trying to snap her out of this trance she put her in. Neo was having a hard time processing what was said to her. Ruby continues to try her best to comfort the girl she just traumatized as best she possibly can, but Neo still looks and IS completely terrified by the girl in red in front of her, still thinking she's going to kill her at any moment. Ruby then slaps Neo out of her panicked state and it seems to have worked. “Hey are you okay? I really am so sorry I did what I did, okay?” Ruby says in the most comforting voice she could muster and it seemed to have worked because Neo seemed to be calming down a bit but was still crying, though not out of fear, no. “Hey (Ruby embraces Neo in a hug, which has also convinced her that Red really wasn't going to kill her, so the fear she felt has completely subsided) don’t cry, please don’t cry, I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you I swear I won't.” Neo breaks away from the hug and curls up in a ball while holding her father’s hat, and then doing a motion with her hands that was writing on paper. Ruby gave Neo her scroll and Neo typed up a message and showed it to her. The rest of team RNJR joined in and sat on the bed and Ruby read the text message. It read, ‘I’m not crying because you scared me anymore, I’m crying because I lost someone close to me and I can't avenge him’. Ruby made the realization that she was talking about Romen. “You mean Romen Torchwick?” Ruby asked and Neo gave her a angry filled look. 

‘Yeah, you know. The man you had helped get killed!’. Ruby was shocked by this statement, “I’m sorry about Romen, really, I am. You two really seemed close but I didn't kill him! He was eaten by a Griffin.” Neo looked at Ruby shocked, ‘Oh, okay.’ “Hey, get on the bed and let me see if I can do anything about those injuries.” Ren said. (2 hours later, wounds healed from Ren’s aura. Everyone has settled down, Neo has gotten food in her now and is making amends with Red, who she now knows is named ‘Ruby’). “So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking Neo, who was Romen to you anyway?” Everyone looked at Neo waiting for her response. Neo shed a few tears at the question but forced herself to speak the answer. “He was my daddy.” And everyone went silent. “Holy shit.” said Jaune. “Neo...I… I didn't know I…..I’m sorry...I know what it’s like to lose someone, I lost my mother when I was five and my half sister Yang, you met her, the blond one. She never even KNEW her mother.” Neo didn't look at Ruby but typed a response, ‘Did you see her die,or were you told?’ Ruby didn't know how to respond to this question but made the connection right away. “Why are you asking me this?” ‘Because I watched my mother die when I was 10’. “Neo….” Everyone stood there shocked after reading that text. “I know how that feels, I watched both my parents die when I was a little boy, all on the same day.” Neo looked at Ren and typed, ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’ “Thanks.” “Hey uh, how old are you anyway, not that it’s a height thing or anything but uhhhh?” Neo typed her response and then flipped Ruby off. ‘14’. “Hey, can we just stop with these questions and get back on the road, there’s a village close by and I would like to sleep in a bed that’s not in this creepy place and a place that has more than one bed.” Nora cut in. “Alright then, let's go.” Ruby told everyone. Neo looked at Ruby and Ruby went to Neo’s weapon and handed it to her, she took it and grabbed Roman's cane and out the door they went. “Welcome to the cozy little family.” Ren joked as they continued on their way to Mistral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this story? I've been thinking about it for a while now but am not sure if I should, so let me know in the comments if I should continue. I know it's labeled complete but let me know if I should write more for this one.


End file.
